clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hindensnow
The Hindensnow was a collossal zeppelin made during the Khanzem times by High Penguins. It was made for transportation, but was destroyed in a fatal explosion, rumored to be caused by a supporter of the Naughtzee. This zeppelin is a parody of the Hindenburg. Creation and Flights During this time, Khanzem was not very threatening yet, and the High Penguins were still in power. Theys created this machine to transport their kind from one place to another easily instead of walking, and to avoid the increasingly militiant Lower Penguins. The Hindensnow the biggest drigible ever created; it could hold up to 500 Penguins. The Balloon made a few Flights in the year of 1913, the year of it's creation. *''Frostborough to Shiverpool'' - Left March 21 at 12:00 PM; Arrived on the Same day at 10:00 PM. *''Shiverpool to South Pole City'' - Left March 22 at 10:00 AM; Arrived On the Same Day at 8:00 PM. *''South Pole City to GourdZoid '' - Left March 22 at 8:30 PM; Arrived the Next day at 6:30 AM. *''GourdZoid to Glassygow'' - Left March 23 at 9:00 AM; Arrived the same day at 7:00 PM. *''Glassygow to Inland'' - Left March 24 at 8:30 AM; Arrived the same day at 11:00 AM. *''Inland to South Pole City'' - Left March 24 at 1:30 PM; Arrived the same day at 1:50 PM. *''South Pole City to Frostborough'' - Left March 25 at 12:30 PM; Arrived on the Same day at 7:30 PM *'' Frostborough to Fanon City'' - Left March 26 at 10:00 AM; Arrived on the same day at 11:00 AM, but was destroyed in an explosion while landing. March 26: Explosion over Fanon City From it's Flight from Frostborough, the Hindensnow was crusing comfortly with no problems. Around 10:58 AM, she was entering the City ready to land on a platform dedicated for her landing. Two Minutes later, the Hidensnow was 200 feet above the ground, when all of a sudden, a Lower Penguin who supported Woot Smackler Woot, came out of the crowd of spectators and threw a Ditto bomb at the Balloon. It exploded the Engines, and the zeppelin began burning! The Captain and his crew jumped out of the Hindensnow without trouble, but then the zeppellin had a second explosion and collapsed onto the platform still in flames. Eventually, only five of the four hundred High Penguins survived. The others had died either in the Aircraft or in a hospital. Successor zeppelins and blimps Nonetheless, the destruction of the High Penguin's Hindensnow failed to destroy the populace's dreams of building really big blimps (though the Hindensnow was a ''zeppelin'', not a blimp). Khanzem built a second Hindensnow, known as the Hindensnow 2, but this one was for Cargo Transport, and is still here today. Kanta Penguins were the first to build a bigger airship, placing their entire homeland into one enormous blimp. This blimp is anchored to the small island in the Kantan archipeligo. There have also been suggestions by Turtlenators- notably Corai and Tails6000 -that TurtleShroom (penguin) should build a zeppelin and call it the "HindenShroom", in honor of the fallen HP aircraft. See Also *Khanzem *Fanon City *Skydale *East Kanta Category:Transportation Category:High Penguins Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles